Just Something I Wrote About A Different Scenario
by Fan Of Good TV Shows
Summary: Here is a story about what could have happened if Betty and Henry had found a way to be together. Henry/Betty Fan Fic
1. Chapter 1

-1

**I am a fan of Henry and I was a fan of him and Betty as a couple. I think that if some things were written differently, they could have lasted longer as a couple. This is my fan fic about what could have happened if they had found a way to stay together. I would appreciate reviews and feedback for this story.**

Disclaimer-I do not own Ugly Betty or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1**

"How about Jack? That is the name that Charlie and I are thinking of naming him." Henry asked Betty as he was driving her home.

"Oh, I like Jack. It's simple and catchy. But wait would you name him just Jack or would it be a nickname for John?" Betty asked.

"Hmm…" Henry thought for a moment. "I think it would be just Jack."

"Jack Grubstick. That's a pretty cool name." Betty commented smiling.

"I like it." Henry stated. "Hmm but what type of middle name am I going to give him?" He thought some more. "My great grandfather's name was Martin, I heard he was a very likeable guy, maybe I could give my son that as a middle name."

"Jack Martin Grubstick." The name bounced off of Betty's tongue. "I like it."

Henry glanced at her quickly and smiled at her. "Thanks Betty." Henry paused for a minute. "Thanks for being so…understanding. I mean you are so terrific, helping me pick out names for my kid… I don't think that most girlfriends would do that, especially since my baby is with…"

"I'm not most girlfriends." Betty interjected.

Henry smiled to himself. "You're not. You're so special, and amazing….How am I going to live my life without you?" He asked a sad tone in his voice.

Betty frowned. "I…well it'll be okay Henry. I know that our time together is running out soon. But we can still you know… be friends… you can write me from Tucson, we can write each other, you could send me pictures of baby Jack."

"It won't be the same." Henry stated. "No where near the same. I can't, I don't want to be without you Betty."

Betty looked down at her hands for a moment. A wave of sadness came over her. "I know Henry, but… we talked about this. You have to go back to Tucson, because Charlie will be there and your baby will be there… I don't see how we are going to be together."

Henry sighed. "I know…Betty. I just wish that things were different. I wish… that somehow we could be together still. I love you so much."

Betty reached over and rubbed his arm with her hand. "I love you too Henry. And I do want to be with you… but well…"

"We can't stay together.." Henry finished. "I know Betty. I just… I wish…"

"I know Henry."

Henry nodded and continued the drive to Betty's house. Once they got there, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked him.

Henry shook his head. "I can't. I have to go run some errands. I have to get some groceries for me and Charlie, and I have to do some other things. But I will call you later. I promise." Henry leaned over and kissed Betty. She got out of the car and headed to her front door. While she walking there, she turned back and waved at Henry. He waved at her, smiled and drove off.

Betty walked up to her door and went inside her house. When she stepped inside she looked to see if anyone was around. She didn't see anyone and decided to head up to her room. As she was making her way to the staircase she saw Hilda coming down it.

"Hi, Betty, how is it going?" Hilda asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, fine." Betty answered smiling back at her sister.

"You know I haven't seen you in a while, with you working long hours at Mode and of course trying to spend as much time with Henry before he leaves. I think we should catch up."

"Sure." Betty said. "When?"

"Now." Hilda grabbed Betty's arm and led her over to the couch to sit down.

"So.." Hilda began. "Tell me what is going on in your life. How's work, how's Henry? How's the angry pregnant redhead?"

Betty smiled. "Work is fine, I've been really busy but things are going good. I'm writing two articles, one for Claire Meade's magazine Hot Flash and the other for a Home and Garden magazine called Flowers and More. Claire introduced me to the editor of that magazine. The editor Shelia Rosaleen is going to let me write an article for that magazine. I have to do a research for both articles and I think that it is going to be fun and a good learning experience for me."

Hilda nodded smiling. "Great. And how is everything with Henry?"

"Henry's doing fine, and the baby is not due until a couple of more weeks. Since Charlie came down here a little while ago, she is going to stay here until the baby is born. She is going to stay with Henry here for a short time to rest some and recuperate after having the baby and then they are all going to go back to Tucson. Since Charlie is going to stay here for a while longer, that means that I am going to be able to spend more time with Henry. So that's a good thing."

Hilda nodded listening to what her sister was saying. "Sounds um..interesting." She paused and looked at Betty with a concerned look on her face.

"Betty Henry's going to be leaving soon and you seem so…_calm_ about it. Ridiculously calm about it. The man that you love is leaving and it doesn't really bother you?" Hilda asked.

Betty sighed. "It does bother me Hilda, but…there is nothing I can do about it. So I'm just going to accept it." Betty shrugged helplessly.

Hilda made a face. "Yeah… I know… but Betty …I don't think that you should let the man that you love just walk out of your life. I think that you should fight for him more or something… I don't know. But him going off to Tucson just doesn't feel right. I think you two should stay together, You should definitely be together." Hilda remarked.

Betty looked at her sister with a sad look on her face. "I know Hilda, I feel the same way, but that's impossible. I mean Henry wants to be near his son, his son is going to be in Tuscon with Charlie… I just don't see how we can be together."

Hilda thought for a moment. "It does seem like it's like an impossible situation but maybe it's not…"

Betty looked at Hilda hopefully. "You think there is some way that Henry and I can still be together?"

"I don't know… maybe." Hilda stated. She reached over and put her hand on Betty's. "More than anything I want you to be happy Betty and I know that Henry makes you happy. You and him have this wonderful love, I just don't want to see you lose all of that."

Betty nodded. "Thanks Hilda. I don't want to lose it either. But I don't think that things are going to work out between me and Henry. He is going to leave shortly after his son is born… I wish that things were different. But…" Betty shook her head. "I don't think they can be. But… I'm just going to make the best of the time that Henry and I have left, and enjoy being with him while I can."

Hilda nodded. "I understand. I just want you to be happy Betty, and I hope that whatever happens… that you will be."

Betty smiled. "I hope so too Hilda." Betty and Hilda talked for a while longer and then Betty went upstairs to work on her articles. While she was working Hilda's words kept going through her mind. Betty knew that she wanted to continue to be with Henry, but she didn't know if there was a way that they could still be together.

_Is there a way for Henry and me to still be together? _Betty wondered to herself. _I hope that there is. _Betty thought about the situation some more and sighed. As much as she hoped that there would be a way for her and Henry to stay together, she figured that there probably wasn't any way that they could. Betty heart ached at the thought of breaking up with Henry and she tried to push the thought of having to break up with him out of her mind as she continued to work on her articles.

_I will enjoy what little time left we have together, _Betty thought to herself. _I'll make the best of things. _Betty decided that she was going to make the best of the little time that she had with Henry and that she wouldn't sit around worrying what would happen when he left. But a huge part of her still hoped that what Hilda suggested could be true, that her and Henry could find a way to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

**Chapter 2**

"Come in, come in." Charlie ushered her best friend Trisha into Henry's apartment. Charlie had met Trisha when she had came to New York to visit Henry for the first time a while ago. They had met at a store and had hit it off instantly. They had a lot of things in common, including the fact that they both loved to design jewelry. Charlie and Trisha had kept in touch when Charlie went back to Tucson and Trisha had been very supportive of Charlie during her pregnancy. Charlie had felt like she was very fortunate to have met and befriend Trisha.

Trisha came inside and gave Charlie a hug. She lightly put her hand on Charlie's stomach. "You're about ready to burst aren't you?" She joked. Charlie made a face. "Yeah just about." She responded. Charlie led Trisha over to Henry's couch and they sat down.

"So…" Charlie began, looking at Trisha. "What is this big news that you had to tell me about?"

Trisha smiled. "Well..." she leaned closer to Charlie. "Do you know who Dash Kanks is?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course. She is one of the most popular jewelry designers in New York. Her jewelry is really beautiful. I love it. Some of it is really funky too."

"Well, a little while ago, I set up a meeting with her. It was today." Trisha informed Charlie. "I wanted to show her some of the jewelry that you and I have designed. I was hoping that maybe she would like it and be willing to sell it in her store here in New York. I know it was farfetched, thinking that she would want to do that… but well she _loved _our jewelry Charlie. Absolutely loved it. She wants to sell it in her store here in New York, and if it sells really well, she wants to sell it in her other stores, including the ones in L.A. and Chicago."

"Hold on wait a second? Dash Kanks _wants_ to sell our jewelry in her store? Are you serious? Really?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

Trisha nodded her head, a huge smile on her face. "Really, Charlie. She said she loved how funky our jewelry is, and that it would appeal to a lot of her customers. She said she wanted to sell it in her store. She wants us to design more jewelry Charlie, and of course she is going to pay us for it, we are going to get a percentage of whatever sales our jewelry brings in. I tell you Charlie if this goes well, for us we could end up being quite wealthy."

"Wow, Trish, I can't believe this. I mean this is fantastic news. The best news I've heard in quite a while." Charlie stated.

"It's fantastic news. Just think you and me, becoming well known Jewelry designers. Our stuff being sold in Dash's store in New York and hopefully in some of her other stores across the country as well. We could become quite successful and wealthy. You could rack up enough money to pay for Jack's college education."

Charlie put her hand on her stomach at the mention of her son's name. "That would be a good thing. It would be nice to be able to better provide for my son."

Trisha nodded. "I have a feeling that if we are successful, you're going to be able to create a really good life for your son, one where he could be well taken care of." Trish paused for a moment thinking.

"You know Charlie, since our jewelry is going to be sold in Dash's store here and she is going to want us to make more of it, I was thinking, that well,.. Maybe you should stay in New York. I mean I know I'm going to be here, but I'm going to need your help with designing some of the jewelry. I know you are supposed to go back to Tucson shortly after the baby is born but I think it might be best if you stay here."

A thoughtful expression came across Charlie's face. "Well, Henry and I have decided we are going back to Tucson, we are going to raise the baby there. I think that would be the best option. I don't think I should stay in New York, even though that might make it easier for us to build our careers as jewelry designers, but…"

"But it wouldn't be that hard to stay here. Henry already has a job here at Mode. He's making more money here than he would in Tucson right? Wouldn't it be easier for you two just to stay here? You both could make a lot more money here and provide a better future for your son." Trisha suggested.

"Yeah…" Charlie's voice trailed off. "But I don't know Trisha. Financially it would be better for all of us. But personally… well, _she's_ here you know. And if Henry stayed here he would probably stay with _her. _And I don't know if I could stomach watching them, together all the time, watching him continuing to love her, watch her around my son. It's hard enough watching it now, in the short amount of time, since I've been back. And if we stay here and they stay together, she is going to eventually be spending time around Jack. And well, I can't say that would make me very happy."

Trisha nodded in understanding. "Oh _her_. I know it's difficult for you Charlie to be pregnant by Henry, still have feelings for him, but have to watch him love and be with another woman. I know that's hard…" Trisha gave Charlie a very serious look. "But you and Henry are not together, and you are not going to be together after Jack is born. Of course you are going to raise him together, but not as a couple. Even if he breaks up with her, he's still going to eventually move on to someone else. And you will too."

Charlie frowned. "I know that even if he doesn't stay with her, Henry will eventually move onto someone else. But that doesn't make it any easier. I mean I still l_ove _him Trisha. And it hurts so much. I wish… I wish that things were different you know? I wish that we were still together, that while going through my first pregnancy I would be in a relationship with the man that I love, who loves me. Not this. Not me getting pregnant by the man that I love who no longer loves me and is involved with another woman." Charlie paused for a moment and then continued talking.

"A while ago, I thought that Henry and I were going to have a real future together. When he came back to Tucson for Christmas Break a while ago and we reconnected, I thought…. I thought that things were going to work out for us. That we would be happy together. But then… everything went down south. I came to New York... And I found out how he felt about her…" Charlie paused and looked at Trisha with a wistful look in her eyes.

"I was blind to it at first, but I quickly became aware of how he felt. The way that he looked at her.. The way that he smiled at her… the way that he would talk about her… and I _knew_. I knew that he was in love with her. But yet I didn't break things off with him. I should have but I didn't. I kept hoping that he would snap out of it or something, and focus on me, on _us_. But he didn't snap out of it. And then he broke things off with me and I found out I was pregnant… Things just took an unexpected turn. And now here we are… with a kid on the way. Not together, both wanting different things, but somehow trying to do what we think is best for our son." Charlie sighed deeply. "I wish that things were different, but they're not."

Trisha reached over and squeezed Charlie's hand. "I know this whole ordeal has been difficult for you."

"It has. And you know I'm not going to blame Henry for everything. I made mistakes. I should have broke up with him, when I realized that he had feelings for her. Any fool could have seen that he was in love with her. And I shouldn't have cheated on him with Gabe. That was a really bad decision on my part. I was so hurt and angry at Henry… I wanted to get back at him, for loving her. And well I made a mistake. A big mistake. And well he found out about it. I'm sure _she _told him. And he questioned whether or not he was the father of our son. He was so angry when he confronted me about me and Gabe." Charlie paused.

"I admit I wasn't sure who the father was at first, but I was hoping that it was Henry. Even though he didn't love me anymore, I wanted to have a connection to him. I know that might seem kind of pathetic..."

"It's understandable." Trisha interjected.

Charlie nodded. "We were eventually able to do the test, and of course we found out that Henry was the father. I was relieved and he was… well actually happy. He really did want to be a dad. And well, we started making plans about how we would raise Jack and where we would raise him and now, and we decided that Tucson was the best place. It's where we grew up, we have family there, we thought it would be a good place to raise Jack."

"I understand that." Trisha commented.

"Yeah…I just don't know if I want to stay here in New York, Trisha, even to help advance our careers as jewelry designers. I don't know… I think that Tucson might be the best place for us and our son. And well I know that this sounds ridiculous… but I don't really want to see him with her. I don't want to see him loving her, I don't want to see her spending time with our son, I don't want to see her living the life with Henry that I should be living.. I know that may sound selfish, and spiteful but it's how I feel. I don't know if I can bear seeing Betty live the life that I want to live with Henry. The life that I will probably never be able to live." Charlie looked at Trisha to see her reaction to her admission.

A sympathetic look was on Trisha's face. "I get it, Charlie I do." She remarked. "I understand what you are saying, and I know that you are hurting." She looked at Charlie with a concerned look on her face. "I just hope that you are eventually able to stop hurting. And that you are able to let some of the anger go… I want you to be happy and I think it would be better for you _and_ Jack if you could find a way to be happy."

Charlie nodded. "I want to be happy Trisha, more than anything. But I'm just not really happy right now."

Trisha reached over and gave Charlie a hug to comfort her. They hugged for a little while and then pulled apart.

"So… what do you want to do about this situation about our jewelry and Dash Kanks?" Trisha asked.

Charlie thought for a moment. "I need some time to think about things. I probably will end up going back to Tucson with Henry, but I need to really think about things. Maybe we could still work something out, even if I go to Tucson. But I just need time to think."

Trisha nodded. "Okay."

Charlie and Trisha talked for a while longer and then Trisha left. Charlie then went to take a nap, her conversation with Trisha going through her mind, before she fell asleep.


End file.
